The primary object of the present invention is to provide a hair-waving device which is simplicity itself from the constructional standpoint, it is easy and convenient to manipulate in the beauty-parlor everyday practice and which is economically acceptable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hair-waving device having improved and simplified hair-clamping members which can rapidly and efficiently manipulated, a feature which is most important in the present days when time saving is a must.
Other features and objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the present disclosure proceeds.
Broadly stated, according to this invention, there is provided:
A hair-waving device comprising, in combination:
(a) an axonic body having a proximal end and a distal end; PA1 (b) an uninterrupted helical groove formed on the surface of said axonic body, starting from said distal end and terminated near said proximal end; PA1 (c) a gutter-like groove arranged on the surface of the proximal end of said axonic body in axial direction and as an upward extension of said helical groove; PA1 (d) two trunnion-like, diametrically opposite knob-topped pins, each on either side of said gutter-like groove; PA1 (e) a strap of resiliently yielding material having end holes for inserting the knob-like ends of sad trunnion-like pins therethrough, and a ridge matching the outline of said gutter-like groove for clamping the proximal end of a lock of hair therebetween, and PA1 (f) a helical clip of a snappingly resilient material and adapted to engage the distal end of said axonic body for clamping the free end of said lock of hair, the latter having been helically wound in the helical groove of said axonic body.
To explain the present applicants' terminology, in the specification and claims hereof, the term "proximal" means the end which is near the scalp, or scalp shank of a strand of hair on the hair-waving device, the "distal, or free,end" is the end away of the proximal end, and "axonic body" is generally speaking any geometrical body having a longitudinal central axis, such as a cylinder, a cone, or a frustum of a cone and the like.
When a conical taper is preferred for special reasons, it is generally intended that the conical taper will run from the proximal to the distal end of the axonic body.
The material for the device of the invention is, preferably but not exclusively, a plastics material of the kind resisting heat and chemicals of the temperature range and type as commonly used in hair-waving.
It is important to note that the direction of the helix for the helical grooves must be twofold, in the sense that a set of devices must have a right-hand helix and another set of the two must have a left-hand helical winding.
It is known, e.g. from Fisher, cited above, that helices of opposite winding directions are used one for one side of the face of the wearer, and the other for the other side of the face.
For this reason, the invention is also concerned with a hair-waving set or kit which contains an equal number, or so, of right-handed helical members and left-handed helical members, inasmuch as it would have no sense to make the elements all with the same helical winding direction.